To Love Me For Me
by Writer of the Unknown
Summary: This story has almost nothing to do with Spider-man except that it has spider-man characters in it. It is a story of a girl who had never seen the beauty in her. One day that is changed when she falls in love with a boy who thinks she is the most beautiful thing ever to grace the Earth.
1. Meet Me

I looked at the ugly girl in the mirror. Brown hair, freckles and a just plain ugly face. Yep that was me. The most unpopular girl in school. The smartest, ugliest, friendless person I have ever seen. I was always left out of sports, clubs and almost everything else. I was in my Junior year of high school. I moved to New York when I was in seventh grade. The worst grade of my life.

I had no friends and the only people that ever care for me was my family. I was surprised I hadn't broken the mirror yet. I put my hair in a high ponytail, like always. I tried to never look different. I didn't want attract attention to myself. To be honest, I didn't want friends.

"Mavis, time for breakfast," my mom called from downstairs.

Yep, that was my name. Mavis Eliza Dane. An awful name.

"Coming mom," I shouted back.

I grabbed my school bag off my bed and headed down stairs. The house smelled like bacon and eggs. I breathed it in. One of the best things about my life that I actually liked was my family, my mom cooking and my golden retriever, Maximus. I looked over in the corner of the kitchen and spotted Maximus' empty dog bowl. I filled it and he bounded toward the bowl.

"Good boy," I said scratching his ear.

I ate my breakfast and finished getting ready for school. Just as I left I took a look around my house. My mom was cleaning up breakfast, and my little brother Milo, who was in seventh grade (the worst grade of my life), was finishing last minute homework. I wish my dad was here. Sitting on the couch reading the morning newspaper, but he was hardly home. He lost his job last year and when he got a new job it took him to michigan. We only saw him once every two months.

"Milo, come one we'll be late," I shouted as I stepped out the door.

Milo jumped up stuffing his pencils, homework and books into his backpack. He bolted out the door. We walked for awhile in silence, but Milo hates silence so he had to break it.

"I am so sick of school," he moaned.

"Only five more months," I said.

"I can't wait that long. My brain is already starting to liquify," he said. "And only is an awful word to use in that sentence. It is more like 'Oh, no five more months. I'm gonna die'."

I rolled my eyes. Boys!

We spilt up at main street. He still had to go to Junior High. I walked a few blocks and reached the school. I did my everyday routine. I went to my locker put all the stuff I inside and got out my binder.

Across the hall was Harry Osborn. He was the boy of the school. Not only was he rich, he was hot and popular. Of course I was the most unpopular girl, which means no boy even gives me a glance, unless it's a bully. I stared at him for a moment then dispelled my childish fantasy. He was busy talking to another girl anyway.

I continued my routine, scolding myself for thinking like a girl and went to the library to look over my homework. The bell rang and I headed to History. Today was take notes day, but I always took notes even though we didn't have to. The lesson was about the Cold War.

Next was science. My favorite class. One of my other joys in life (what little joys I had). Remember I said that only my family cared about me well that isn't true. The science teacher does too. His name is Mr. Row. He is in his thirties, has two children and loves science. He is by far my favorite person.

When I walked into the science room he spotted me immediately and called me over.

"Mavis, today we are changing seats," he said.

The science room had a tile floor and four rows of five counters. Each counter had two stool. We were all paired with a partner at each counter. All this year I had been in the back row without a partner because this class had an uneven number of students.

"Another student is coming next month some time," Mr. Row continued. "You can be alone for a month and then be paired with him or sit with someone in the class."

Mr. Row knew I didn't like other people and he respected that. He tried to help me, but I refused. I decided at the end of seventh grade to never make any friends.

"I'll be paired with someone in the class," I said.

I did not want to meet this new person. They would have no idea I was unpopular and would want to be my friend or something. Uggh! No way! Plus, the only person in this class I would be willing to sit by would be Harry Osborn, but he usually sat in the front row.

Mr. Row assigned me to a back row seat. No one was there yet, which I appreciated. I sat down and got out my sketch book.

I hardly went anywhere without my sketch book. I opened it up and continued the sketch of a black widow spider that I had started two days ago. I loved drawing, painting and doing crafts. I wanted to be an artist. Those who I actually allowed to see my drawing thought they were fantastic. I wasn't sure if they meant it or if they were just being nice. I thought my drawing were okay. When Mr. Row told me my drawing were great I decided they were better than okay.

After several minutes someone came and sat next to me. I ignored them because they would probably do the same to me until we had to work as partners. I enjoyed being unpopular sometimes. It was practically a rule for popular people to ignore the unpopular people.

Then the person next to me did something totally unexpected.

"That is a really cool drawing," the person said.

It was obviously a boy. I suspected it to be an unpopular bot, but when I turned to look at him my eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Sitting next to me was Peter Parker, Harry Osborn's best friend. I couldn't believe it and he actually talked to me. No correction he complimented me. No one at the school had done that for… who knows how long?

"Th-thanks," I stuttered.

"You are great at details," he said.

He complimented me again. No one had in my classes ever even glanced at my drawings. This left me awestruck. Here I was the most unpopular girl in the whole school talking to the most populars guys best friend.

I stared at him in unbelief.

"What?" he said. "Do I have something on my face?"  
"I… no you just… nevermind," I said.

I had no idea what to say. Hardly anyone talked to me.

"What's you name?" he asked. "Are you new."

I shook my head.

"I have been here since eighth grade," i said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I am the most unpopular girl in school who always makes it into the dork and nerd section of the year book," I answered.

"Ooohhh," he said.

Then there was the most awkward silence of all awkward silences.

"Sooo… what's your name?" Peter asked.

I didn't want to tell him my ugly name, but there was no way I could avoid it.

"Mavis, Mavis Dane," I said.

I groaned inwardly. It even sounded worse twice in the same sentence.

"That's a pretty name," he answered. "Well, I'm Peter Parker."

My eyebrows shot up? Pretty? I turned away and put my sketchbook away.

He stared at me for awhile then turned away. What was going on?


	2. Friday 6:00

Two weeks past and I was getting along with Peter. We weren't friends I convinced myself. We laughed and joked together. On Wednesday he asked me if I would help him with English.

"Sure," I said. "When?"  
"Would the park after school be good?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll text my mom and meet you there after school," I said.

We were in science class finishing out DNA notes. I got done and pulled out my note book.

"What are you drawing," Peter asked, also done with his notes. Turns out he loved science like me.

"I don't know."  
"How about a park," he suggested.

I shrugged and started drawing a park. I drew the park that Peter and I would meet at because it was one of the only parks I've been to in New York.

"You're really good," Petter commented.

I was used to his compliments now.

Before my last period I went to my locker to get my math book. As I headed to math class I was stopped. I was trapped by big muscular arms. There would be only one person who would trap me against a wall. Flash. Sure enough I turned forward to find Flash glaring down at me with a mischievous grin.

"Hello, loser," he said. "I need your help with something after school. Meet me in the parking lot."  
No doubt he needed me to show off to his friends or do his homework.

"Sorry, Flash I'm busy after school today," I said politely. "I'm meeting someone somewhere."

"Well tell them you're booked," he growled.

He raised his fist and I flinched.

"Okay, okay," I squealed.

He smirked.

He left me alone and I went to math.

After school I started heading to the parking lot. Around Flash's car was a group of his friends. His girl friend was there and his friends girlfriends, but worst of all Harry Osborn was there. Before the spotted me I slipped behind the school and headed to the park.

Peter was waiting at a bench patiently.

"Sorry I'm late," I apologized.

"No problem," Peter said.

We worked on English and math and finished the assignment we got today. After we finished they just talked.

"Umm… Mavis I was wondering… if you wanted to…" Peter said.

"Yes?"

"If you wanted to go on a date this Friday," the words tumbled out of his mouth.

I stared at him, shocked. No one had ever asked me to go on a date.

"I… I… I've never been on a date," I said.

"Really? Then make this your first," he said.

"I… okay," I gave in.

Peter did a fist pump.

"So Friday 6:00?"

"Yeah."

After another half an hour I left and went home. I walked, almost mummified, into the living room. Milo was kneeling next to the coffee table going his homework and my mom was watching the news. It was about Spider-man.

"Spider-man stopped a jewelry store robbery," the news reporter said. "A boy no older than 17 attempted to steal one of the stores most expensive and valuable diamond rings."

In the background the jewelry store owner was talking to Spider-man.

"May I return a favor," the man asked.

"Oh no, I have no need for jewelry right now," Spider-man said. "THanks for the offer."

"Please, any time, you can come and get something for free," the jewelry store owner said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Spider-man said.

My mom shut off the T.V.

"Honey are you okay?" my mom asked.

"Mom I got… I got asked on a…," I couldn't finish the sentence.

"You got asked on a…?" she urged.

"On a date," I finally finished.

Milo's head jerked up and he stared at me in surprise.

There was an awkward silence.

"That's fantastic," my mom said. "I'm so proud of you."  
My mom was always trying to encourage me to make friends and meet boys, but she never knew why I didn't want to. I had never told anyone about why I didn't want friends.

Milo was still just staring at me in surprise.

"Who is taking you and when?" my mom asked.

"Peter Parker, that boy I texted you about," I said. "He set the date on Friday at 6:00."

"Is he the boy you helped with English today?" Milo asked.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Mom told me," he said turning back to his homework with a shrug.

"Mavis I am so happy for you," my mom said.

I gave her a smile still not believing what I had told them. Had I really been asked out on a date by Peter Parker or was it just a something that I wanted to happen? Was it a dream that would never come true or was it real? Sometimes I am never sure if I am living in a dream. I even daydream that I am living in a dream and when I wake up I'll be a beautiful girl that people actually like and want be around, but my dreams never came true.


	3. Did You?

Friday zoomed right up into my face before I even knew it. Peter told me we were going to a bowling alley then a restaurant. I was so excited, but super nervous. What is I messed up? What if I made a fool out of myself? Ugh, I hate "what if's". At school on Friday Peter came up to me.

"Are you ready for tonight?" he asked.

"I… yeah," I said.

"Pete," someone yelled.

Peter turned around to see Harry Osborn running toward him.

"What up, Harry?" Peter said.

I slipped around the corner and listened to the conversation.

"Want to come over tonight?" Harry asked Peter.

"Sorry I have plans," Peter said.

"Oh, and what plans are these?" Harry inquired.

"I am going on a date with…," he turned around, but I wasn't there.

I walked down the hall before Peter came looking for me. That was close. I almost had to talk to Harry Osborn.

Science came and Peter was there before me, surprisingly.

"Where did you go today?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I had been dreading this conversation.

"When I was talking to Harry you just disappeared," Peter said.

"I had… to go to the library," I lied.

Peter shrugged and pulled out his homework. I took out my notes and studied them for awhile, but got bored. Peter turned in our assignments to Mr. Row. The rest of the day we had to take notes from our books. We were doing this big DNA project this month.

Class ended and I headed out the door before Peter could interrogate me. The end of the day came fast and I avoided Flash because he would probably beat me up for not meeting him in the parking lot.

As I walked home from school I was so nervous. Milo met me where we split up to go to school.

"Why did you wait for me?" I asked.

Milo almost never waited for because he got out of school five minutes earlier than I did.

"I just wanted to talk to someone," he said. "So… tonight's your date?"

"Yes, why do you care?"

"Just wondering…what are you going to do," he inquired.

"We are going to go bowling then go to a restaurant," I said casually.

"Oh, cool," Milo kept quiet most of the way home.

I did my homework then the rest of the time I spent in my room trying to pick out a dress. I didn't have very many formal dresses because I hardly needed them. Most of the dresses I had were sun dresses. The lightweight, spaghetti strap, bright colored, frillish dresses. The formal dresses I did have I never wore. I finally decided on a sundress that was a deep purple that reached down to my knees It had black straps and a black belt. Around the bottom was black lace. I wore my black Toms and purple head band.

I came down the stairs and, of course to tease me, Milo wolf whistled.

"You look beautiful dear," my mom said.

"Do I?"

"Very," Milo said.

I gave him a smile, but didn't really believe him.

Ding-Dong!

The doorbell rang and I started toward the door, but my mom stopped me.

"I want to see him so I'll answer it," she said.

She opened the door and smiled.

"You must be Peter," she said.

"Yes, ma'ma," he said.

He wore dress shoes, pants and a white shirt with a purple tie. It was almost like he knew what I was doing to wear because the tie had small black stripes on it.

Peter looked past my mother to me. His eyes grew wide.

"Hi, Peter," I said shyly.

"You look… lovely," he said.

"Well, you two better get going," my mom said.

Peter nodded, still staring at me. He held out his arm and I took it. My mom watched us walk to the car. He opened the door and helped me in.

"Have her home by eleven-thirty," she called.

Peter nodded and got in on the drivers side.

He started the car.

"Lovely doesn't cover it," he said. "More like… gorgeously beautiful."

I blushed and turned away to look out the window. No one had ever told me that before and I never expected to hear it again. I wasn't sure if Peter was being honest or if he was just being nice I was pretty sure it was the latter.

"We've had some nice weather," Peter commented after a few minutes.

"Yeah," was all I said.

He drove the rest of the way in silence. When we pulled up to the bowling alley my stomach did a flop. I was actually going on a date.

Peter got out of the car and ran to the other side to open my door for me. We entered the alley and Peter paid for a lane and shoes. We chose two balls and started the fun.

I'd have to admit I had so much fun that night. We laughed and talked. In the end I ended up winning even though I had only been bowling twice.

"Great game," Peter said, handing in our shoes.

"Thanks… you, too," I said.

"Ready for dinner?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

We drove to a nice restaurant and ate a meal of seafood. Afterwards he drove to a bridge overlooking the sea.

"I thought we weren't doing anything else," I said.

"We are now," he said. He got out of the car and opened my door. I looked out over the dark ocean. I smiled. Peter took my hand and I tensed. I glanced over at him.

"Mavis, I… I would like to do this again sometime…," he hesitated.

"I would like that," I said with full sincerity in my voice. As I said it I realized I really meant it.

"How about next Friday," he suggested.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I have fair next Friday. Me and my family run the Dunking Booth and I am showing my dog Maximus. My father is also coming home from work and I haven't seen him in a month. I am so excited."

"Oh I'm happy for you. How about the Friday after that?" he asked.

"Yeah, that would be great," I said happily.

He smiled a wide smile. After a few minutes of talking we got back in the car and he drove me home. He walked me to the door. This was the moment I had been dreading.

"I had a great time," he said.

"Me, too," I replied.

We stood there for a moment then he started leaning forward. My shoulder tensed. He kissed my cheek and practically scurried down the sidewalk. I smiled.

I went inside the house. My mom was asleep on the couch, obviously she had been waiting up for me. I decided not to wake her and crept up the stairs. As I walked down the hall the light from Milo's room fell over me. Milo was standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Mavis," he said. "How was it?"

"Fun," I answered.

He gave me a mischievous smile.

"Did you kiss?"

"Of course not," I snapped. "This was our first date."

"Oh," he sounded disappointed.

I rolled my eyes and continued down the hall. Milo followed.

"Did you hold hands…?" he said.

"No, we…," I paused and thought back to the bridge. "Maybe."

"Ohhhhhhh," Milo teased.

"Go to bed," I ordered.

He turned around.

"Peter and Mavis sittin' in a tree," he chanted. "K-I-S-S-I…"

"Shut up," I snapped again.

I went into my room and changed into my night gown. I was tired and exhausted. The last thing I remember before I hit my pillow was that the clock said 11:30.


	4. Don't Forget

On Wednesday, two days before fair, Flash finally had his chance to interrogate me. He cornered me.

"You made a fool out of me," he barked. "You will regret not showing up. Why didn't you show?"

"I… I forgot," I stuttered.

"You forgot?" he growled. "Well, this time you won't, I'll make sure of it. Come to the alleyway behind the school after school. If you aren't there I will seriously consider beating you up during school."  
I gulped. He gave me a rude smile and walked off.

I was going to get a beating. I ended up skipping my last class, which I never did. I was terrified.

I walked as slowly as possible to the back alley way hoping Flash would get bored and leave. I was wrong. He was there.

"Finally, now lets get started," he said.

I walked over to him standing about five feet away.

"I will make this short," he said.

He threw a blow at my eye. I stumbled backward feeling the pain shoot through me like a bullet. He shoved me to the ground with his foot and I lifter my arm to defend myself. He slapped it away and punched me again. After a few kicks in the stomach he lifter me up by my collar and pushed me against the wall with my feet dangling.

"Next time don't forget," he spat in my face.

He dropped me to the ground, not to looked at me and scoffed. I was left there lying on the ground. A few minutes passed and I worked up the strength to get up. That was my first really bad beating since seventh grade. Usually Flash just teased me by throwing punches at me, but "missing" at the last second.

I managed to make it home. When I entered my house and ran upstairs I remembered that my dad was going to come home tomorrow.

"Honey, want dinner?" my mom asked from in the kitchen.

"No thanks," I yelled.

I went into my room and buried my face in my hands. My head was throbbing. I dashed to the upstairs bathroom and grabbed some ibuprofen. I took to pills and brought the whole bottle to my room. Once my headache started to subside I crawled out my window onto my roof. My bedroom window opened up to the not so steep side of our roof. It also had a perfect view of Oscorp tower.

I sighed. I gently touched my bruised eye and found that I had been lucky. Flash's punch had just missed my eye and bruised just below my eye. After the medicine wore off I went back inside and took more I ibuprophen. I felt miserable so I curled up in my bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I jumped up with excitement knowing my dad was coming home today. I hopped out of bed and ran down stairs completely forgetting my bruises. I slide into the kitchen.

"Good morning," I said to my mom who was cooking pancakes. She didn't look up, but smiled and said good morning too.

Milo seemed just excited as I was, as he lunged into the kitchen a few minutes after me. He gasped.

"What happened?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I said.

My mom turned and almost dropped the plate of pancakes. She set it on the table and rushed toward me.

"What happened? Are you okay? Do you need to go to the doctor?" she badgered.

For a moment I was totally oblivious to what she was talking about, but then I remembered my bruises.

"Mom I'm perfectly fine," I tried to assure her. "The bruises don't hurt unless they are touched."

It took me all of breakfast to assure my mom that I was okay.

"Are you sure you are okay?" she asked for the thousandth time.

"Mom I am fine," I said for the thousandth time.

"Okay," she said cleaning up the plates. "Oh, I wanted to ask you, do you want to invite Peter to the fair?"

"What? I never invite friends to the fair," she said.

"That is because you never have friends to invite," Milo said. "I always invite a friend."

"We have always allowed you to invite one friend, but you never do," my mom said. "Please invite him. I want you to have as much fun as Milo does."

"I… okay," I said.

I gathered all my school stuff together and headed out the door.

"You still feeling okay," my mom asked.

"Yes, Mom," I called from the sidewalk.

When I turned at the next corner my phone rang. I told Milo to keep walking, but he refused.

"Hello?" I said flipping the phone open.

"You sure you are okay?" my mom's voice came from the speaker.

"MOM!?" I said. "I am fine."  
I flipped the phone shut and continued walking. When I reached school my mom texted me the same question she had asked all morning and I texted that same answer I had been saying all morning.

History went by fast. I didn't take notes. I always took notes, but not today. I was too excited to see my dad. Next was science.

When I arrived there was a substitute.

"Mavis, what happened?" Peter said running up to me from our assigned seat.

"I fell off my bike," I lied.

He looked at me suspiciously.

"If you say so," he said leading me by the wrist to out seat.

"Does it hurt? Do you need to go to the nurse? Is there anything I can do?" he said.

"I feel fine except for a small headache," I insisted.

He sighed and opened his book to the DNA chapter. I took out the sketch of DNA. Peter and I were making a DNA model and I was designing it.

After the next periods, which went by in a flash, was lunch and Peter did something he had never done. He came and sat by me at the back table of the lunch room instead of with Harry and MJ. I looked at him in amazement as he sat.

"What?" he said.

"You… nevermind," I said.

He smiled.

"Peter, I was wondering…," I hesitated.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to fair tomorrow with my family," I said. "We always get to invite a friend to fair, but I never had because I don't have friends, but my mom insisted I invite you."

I said it all in one breath.

"I would love to," he said.

That earned him a big smile from me.

"I would have to tell my aunt," he said. "I'll text you after school."

"Cool," I said. "You will have to miss the last two periods."  
"Fine with me," he said.

We ate lunch and headed to our last classes. Those, too, went by in a flash. I said bye to Peter after school and practically ran home. A man, about, six feet tall with dark brown hair, hazel eyes and a muscular build sat on the porch. My dad. I ran to him flinging my arms around his neck.

"Daddy," I squealed.

He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a warm, familiar hug. I had missed him so much. I missed his laugh, his smile and his warm hugs.

He chuckled which made me smile.

"I missed you so much," I whispered into his ear.

"Me, too," he whispered back.

Tears streamed down my face. He held me at arms length and started to wipe my eyes, but hesitated at the sight of the bruise under my eye.

"Honey, what happened?" he said.

"I fell off my bike," I said.

"My girl," he laughed.

"Are you excited for fair?" he asked.

"Yes, Maximus and I have been working really hard on our routine," I said proudly.

"That's great," my dad said leading me inside to the couch.

We sat down.

"Daddy, my friend Peter is coming with us tomorrow," I said.

"Yes, your mom told me about him," he said.

I bit my lip.

"I will have to approve him tomorrow," he joked.

I laughed.

Maximus came over to us and hopped onto the couch resting his head on my legs. I scratched his ear and he licked me hand affectionately.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow in the arena," my dad said.

I was doing a dog competition at fair. I had done ten competitions to reach it to the finals. I tried to make it sound like it was no big deal, but it was. The winner for a $5,000 scholarship and dog equipment. Contestants got $100 just for doing the show.

I nestled my head onto my dads shoulder.

"Where's Milo?" I asked.

"He is helping mom in the kitchen," my dad replied.

I smiled again.

After an hour of talking and filling in my dad and I went to the kitchen to eat. My mom, dad, Milo and I played board games and card games. We spent as much time together as possible before I had to go to bed early to get ready for tomorrows fair.


	5. Fair

"So Peter, can you come?" I asked Peter the next day in science.

"Yeah," Peter said.

"Great," I answered.

I glanced over at the kid without a partner. I wondered when the new kid was coming.

Before our second to last period Peter and I got our stuff and checked out at the office.

My dad and mom were waiting in the car. Peter and I hopped into the van. Milo was in the back with his best friend Jim. They laughed as Peter helped me into the car. I assumed that Milo had told Jim about my date with Peter.

"Is Maximus in the back?" I asked my mom.

Before she answered a bark came from the back.

"Do you have your outfit?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, it's in my backpack," I said. "Oh man I forgot my swimming suit."

"I grabbed it," my mom said.

"Thanks."

"We will be running the dunking booth for half an hour and then we will go to the show," my mom informed me. "I hope you win."

"Me, too," I answered.

I really wanted that scholarship.

"What's the prize?" Peter asked.

"A $5,000 scholarship," I replied.

He looked at me in disbelief.

Once we arrived at the fairgrounds the food stalls, rides and horse stalls were already bustling with people. We found the area reserved for us and set up our booth. The Dunking Booth was a popular thing at the fair. We gave the customers the choice of being dunked or drinking us. That's why we all brought swimming suits.

"Swimming suits?" Peter said when I explained our booth to him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry, I forgot," I said. "I was so caught up in seeing my dad and training Maximus."

At the sound of his name Maximus came over and sat next to me.

"Honey, you better go change," my dad suggested.

"Peter, could you hold Maximus' leash while I'm gone?" I asked.

Peter nodded.

I hurried to the bathrooms and changed into my routine outfit. It was a light pink western shirt with sparkles on the shoulders and pockets, pink and brown cow girl boots, a white cowgirl hat and a denim short skirt with a belt that had a buckle with a bull head on it.

"You look like a regular cowgirl," my dad said as I walked toward him.

"Thanks dad."

Peter turned around. He had been watched Milo get dunked. He started at me with an awestruck expression. I was kind of confused at this. I never got that expression from anyone except Milo and Jim.

"What?" I asked.

"You look amazing," Peter said.

I rolled my eyes and took Maximus' leash from him. As I brushed Maximus I kept seeing Peter glance at me and I thought it was weird. Did he really think I looked beautiful? I never thought of myself as beautiful. I usually thought of myself as boring, ugly and dull, never beautiful.

I looked at my watched and almost panicked. I was suppose to be at the arena ten minutes early and I was five minutes late.

"Bye guys wish me luck," I said running through the bustling crowd.

"Good luck!" I heard my dad, Milo and Peter yell behind me.

When I reached the stadium I was out of breath. I checked in and gave Maximus water. I looked over at another girl. My rival. Her name was Lucy Gaff. She was an uptight, snotty, girl. She always wore high heels, shorty shorts and decorative tank tops. She smirked at me and walked by with her cocker spaniel. It looked up at Lucy uncertainly. I scratched his ear. I was totally nervous. The people that were most expected to win in this competition was me, Lucy, and a boy named Greg Dashner who owned a border collie.

"Hello, Mavis," a voice said behind me.

I turned and saw Greg.

"Hi," I said. " and how are you May?"

I scratched his dogs ear.

"She is doing great, but she seems skittish," Greg said.

"Well I wish you luck," I said.

"You too," he replied.

He left.

I paced and breathed deeply for several minutes. It felt like an eternity until I had to perform. When I walked out into the stadium hundreds of people were sitting in the stands. There was this one loud section where I spotted my family, Jim and Peter. Peter was standing up clapping and yelling. Maximus looked around warily.

"It's okay boy," I said gently.

"What's your name?" one of the judges asked?

"I am Mavis Eliza Dane and this is my dog Maximus," I replied.

The crowd clapped and my family yelled and cheered.

"Please start your routine," the judge commanded.

I looked into Maximus' eyes and pat his nose. That was his signal to walk three step backward. After that the song I'm Only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift started playing. My routine went great until the end when Maximus got nervous and backed away into a corner. I almost panicked, but I decided to cover it up by making it look like it was part of my performance. I nicely egged Maximus out of the corner while bowing to him and holding out my hand. I lifted his paws up onto my chest and slowly backed up a few steps and one step forward like a waltz. When I set Maximus paws down on the ground and we both bowed the crowd roared.

The judges talked and compared scores. I smiled. Then I led Maximus out of the stadium. Lucy glared at me. She had tripped over her heels twice during her performance.

"Good job," Greg congratulated me.

"Thanks, you too," I said.

Once the judges were finished writing final scores all the contestants lined up. A judge came out with the box of prizes and a sheet of paper.

"Okay, are you ready?" he asked.

The crowd cheered.

"The winner of the third place prize is…," he paused. "Lucy Gaff and her cocker spaniel Lula."

The crowd cheered, but Lucy threw a fit. She stomped her foot on the ground and yelled at her dog. The dog looked up at her and whined. A boy about a year older than me came running out to the middle of the stadium.

"Lucy, don't yell at her," the boy snapped. "That's my dog. Your lucky I even let you use her."

The boy snatched the dogs leash from Lucy and started walking away.

"But Matthew…" Lucy complained.

He ignored her and left the stadium.

A grumpy Lucy received her prize. A $500 scholarship, a green ribbon and a collar.

"The winner of the second place prize is…," the judge continued. "Greg Dashner."

Greg did a fist pump and praised his dog. He received a $1,500 scholarship, red ribbon and a leash.

The crowd calmed down and the judge prepared to say the winner.

"The first place winner of the $5,000 scholarship is…," he paused.

I crossed my fingers and closed my eyes.

"Mavis Dane!" the judge yelled.

I open my eyes in surprise. I had won. I jumped in delight and hugged Maximus and showered him with kisses. I felt like this was the best day of my life. I had no idea it could get better.


	6. Dunking

I received the $5,000 scholarship, a blue ribbon, dog trophy, leash, collar, dog brush, and two dog dishes. I pinned the ribbon onto Maximus' collar and bowed. Once I had enough of the cheering crowd I left the stadium leading Maximus with me. My family and Peter greeted me outside of the stadium. Each one of them scooped me up into a big hug. Peter grabbed my waist and twirled me around in the air. A laughed. When he set me down Milo and Jim raised their eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes.

We went back to the dunking booth and people were constantly congratulating me. They would ask to pet Maximus and some even wanted to dunk me. Several people asked so I went to get into my swimming suit. This was the part I was dreading. I did not want Peter to see me in my swimsuit. I pleaded to myself that my mom didn't grab my bikini. My plea was hopeless. There folding in my towel was my blue bikini. I sighed and put it on.

When I came out I wrapped the towel around me. I was determined to not take it off until someone asked to dunk me. Milo glanced at me then smirked. He knew what I was hiding.

"Hey, Mavis, Can I dunk you?" Milo asked.

"I… no there are people waiting in line," I snapped.

Milo shrugged.

Jim was being dunked right now. He got tired of it and got out.

"Your turn sweetie," my mom said.

I groaned and slipped the towel off my shoulders. I didn't dare look at Peter, but as I walked past Jim he was gawking at me. Milo nudged his rib.

"Ow, what was that for," Jim said.

"That's my sister and you are in seventh grade," I heard Milo mumble.

Jim sighed.

I climbed up the ladder and sat on the platform. That's when I noticed Peter. He was gawking too.

"What?" I said to him.

"You… Ummm… wow," he said.

I rolled my eyes. A young girl stood at the line with a ball. She threw it at the target and I was plunged into the water.

I got dunked a lot. Once the day was over I was freezing. I hopped down from the platform and Peter set a towel on my shaking shoulder.

"You look freezing," he commented setting his arm around my shoulder.

"I feel fr-freezing," I stuttered.

I dried myself off and changed into me clothes. Once I changed we headed to the care. Maximus jumped in the back, laid down and fell asleep.

Milo and JIm got in the back. I curled up next to Peter and fell asleep.

"Mavis?" a voice said.

I opened my eyes to blinding light.

"Ugghh… what," I groaned.

"Wake up sleepy head," Milo whispered.

I looked at him for a moment.

"You there?"

"Milo what are you doing in my room?" I asked.

"Mom told me to get you up," he replied.

He shook me slightly and I pulled the covers off me and climbed out of bed. I was still in my clothes from yesterday.

"What time is it?" I said wiping my eyes.

"12:30," Milo informed me.

"What, we are gonna be late for school," I said.

"It's Saturday," Milo said.

"Oh."

He smiled and left my room. I brushed my hair and changed into cleaner clothes. When I descended the stairs my mom smiled.

The weekend went by in a haze. I remember Peter texting me a few times and Milo waking me up on Sunday.

Finally school came. Something to do. Monday and Tuesday was taking notes in almost every class. My dad left on Wednesday night, but he told me he would be back sooner than last time. Peter had called me and reminded me we had a date on friday and he had something important to tell me. As I walked to school on Thursday I was confident that nothing would go wrong. Boy I couldn't be more wrong.


	7. Why Me?

Just before lunch I was stopped in the hallway… by Flash. I knew this was bad news. He pulled me behind a vending machine.

"Hello, Mavis," he spat. "I have decided that today you are going to get it. Do you know why?"

I shook my head in fright.

"First you didn't show up form your first beating and second you beat my girlfriend in her dog competition," Flash smiled deviously.

"She's your girlfr-friend?" I asked.

"Yep, and you are going to regret ever showing your stupid dog in public," Flash threatened. "That mangy flea bag may not have an owner that is in one piece when I'm through with you."

No one talked about my dog that way. I raised my hand and smacked him hard across the face.

He glared at me and I felt like melting away.

"Meet me at the drinking fountains after school," Flash growled. "If you're not there or you tell anyone about it you may never see another tomorrow."

He stalked away. Flash had chosen the best day to beat me up. Well, it was great for him. Today the teachers had a board meeting to go to which means they wouldn't be here after school.

I slumped down against the wall and stayed there for a long time. I took in raspy breaths and tears trickled down my face. I ended up missing two classes. Peter found me before last period.

"Mavis?" he said sitting next to me. "Are you okay?"

I wiped my eyes and smiled at him.

"I'm fine," I said.

He wiped a stray tear off my face.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes," I insisted.

I was dying to tell him about Flash, but Flash told me not to tell anyone. Instead I smiled at him again and got up. He walked by me for awhile, but, once assured I was fine, left for his class.

I didn't even remember anything spoken in Social Studies. I stared at my book blankly dreading what came after school. Once the bell rang I just sat in my seat.

"Miss Dane," the teacher said. "I'm sorry, but you have to leave I have to go to the board meeting."

I nodded and left.

By the time I made it to my locker to put my things away all the teachers were gone. I walked slowly to the main drinking fountains, but no one was there. I waited for ten minutes and decided Flash had changed his mind. Just as I started walking down the hallway I voice snapped behind me.

"Where are you going?" Flash's voice barked.

"I thought you…," I hesitated.

"Thought I wasn't coming?" he said. "I would never miss an opportunity like this, but I had to gather up some friends."

All of Flash's buddies and their girlfriends were standing behind him. Lucy Gaff stood on his right smirking at me.

"Come here!" Flash commanded.

I walked over to him. He smiled mischievously at me. I closed my eyes and felt the blow. I was knocked backward. When I opened my eyes Flash's peers were roaring with cheers and laughter. Flash didn't stop there though. He picked my up by my collar and dangled me in the air. He rammed his knee into my stomach and the wind was knocked out of me. He threw me to the side and I crashed against the lockers, getting a bruise on my hip and a few small, but deep cuts on my arm.

My mind was turning somersaults. My vision wouldn't focus and my hip ached. The peers formed a circle around me and Flash stood me on my feet. He punched my face and I winced. I surely had a black eye. I saw Flash smile. He pushed me over to one of his peers. The boy kicked me away. I was thrown around the circle until I made it back to Flash.

"Had enough?" he teased.

I nodded feebly.

"To bad," he laughed.

I was beat hard. I had been beat worse once before, but it still hurt. Flash punched, slapped, cut, elbowed, kneed, and threw me. I had nothing to defend myself with. after awhile I didn't try to move. It hurt to bad. Every part of my body ached, but still Flash wasn't finished.

I was lying on the ground curled in a ball. Tears leaked out of my eyes. Flash started walking toward me. A blue and red figure jumped down from the ceiling in front of him.

"Spider-man," Flash marveled.

"What are you doing?" the figure asked.

According to Flash it was Spider-man, but Spider-man, seriously. Why would he save me.

"I was just hanging out with my buddies," Flash lied.

"Don't lie to me," Spider-man snapped.

"She deserved it," one of Flash's friends said.

Spider-man glanced at my beat up figure.

"No one deserves that," Spider-man said. "I suggest you all go home."

Flash and his peers nodded.

"Don't ever do this to anyone again," Spider-man scolded. "This is abuse. You can kill someone like this. No leave… NOW!"

Flash and his friends bolted down the hallway.

My vision became blurry.

Spider-man knelt next to me.

"Can you stand," he asked. His voice was thick with worry.

I nodded slightly to weak to talk. My breathing was ragged and I ached everywhere.

He helped me on my feet, but I didn't stay up very long. After one step I collapsed to the ground.

"I'll help you," he said.

He put one arm under my legs and the other under my back and lifted me off the ground. I lifted my arms around his neck to stay stable.

Spider-man asked me where I lived. He kept to the alley ways as he carried me home. All the way I hadn't said a word, but once we got close to my house I spoke.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" Spider-man asked.

"Why did you save me?"

"You were being badly hurt," he answered. "Sorry I took so long."

"Out of all the people in New York being beat up you saved me," I said.

"Yeah."

"Why me?" I repeated.

We had reached outside my house.

"Maybe you are more special than you think," Spider-man said.

I looked at him, confused.

"Me?" I mumbled to myself.

I had never really thought of myself as… special.

I told Spider-man to put me in my bedroom through the window.

He had no trouble getting on the roof. He opened the window and set me on the ground.

"Thank you," I muttered.

He didn't answer. I set me on my bed and jumped out the window.

As I lied in my bed and it got dark outside horrible memories came back to me. Of friends and bullies. I had made a decision. Flash had reminded me of the promise I had made to myself. To never make friends.

* * *

**Well, I'm glad you guys like it. Thank you for the nice comments. You have_ no idea_ how much it means to me. Thanks a bunch. I'll post more soon.**


	8. We Can't

My mom freaked out when she saw me the next morning. Thankfully most of my bruises could be hidden under my clothes. She applied ointments and a bunch of medicines that only moms have. Honestly, I felt better afterwards. The bruise on my eye wasn't that bad, but I still ached a little.

"Maybe you shouldn't go on your date," Milo suggested as he watched my mom put makeup over the bruise on my face.

"No I have to go," I insisted.

Milo and I ended up missing part of school that day. Peter text every forty five minutes checking if I was okay.

When I finally made it to school It was the beginning of my last class.

When Peter found me after school he hugged me.

"Ow."

"Sorry, are you okay?" he asked.

"Do you even know what happened to me?" I asked.

"Yeah, rumors," he said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you want to go on our date?" Peter asked.

"Yes, I have something very important to tell you," I answered.

"Me, too," Peter said.

This hurt me. I was dreading telling Peter.

I went home and went to my room. I was heart broken. I blamed Flash, but I had to do this.

Half and hour before Peter was suppose to pick me up I picked a dress. I wore a midnight blue sun dress with black lace and belt. I also put my nice black jacket on. I applied ointment to my brusies and cover the one on my face with makeup.

The doorbell rang.

"Mavis!" Milo yelled up the stairs. "Peter's here."

I knew what I was doing, but I was afraid to do it.

I went down the stairs and, as usual, Peter gawked at me.

"You look beautiful tonight," he complimented and like always I didn't really believe him.

I just gave him a smile.

I took his arm, reluctantly, and he helped me into the car. I didn't talk to him much on the way to the restaurant. Once we got there was talked.

"So you had something important to tell me," I said.

"Yes, but I'm not going to do it now," he said. "After dinner and you have something to tell me."

"After dinner," I answered.

After dinner Peter drove to a small pond and we sat on a bench. Peter seemed unsure of what to tell me.

"Do you want to go first?" Peter asked.

"No," I said.

I was just stalling. My eyes were already watery.

"Okay… I… umm," Peter began.

He got up off the bench and started pacing a little.

"I really shouldn't tell you this, but I need to tell someone," Peter said. "I just don't know how to tell you."

I walked over to him and held his shoulders.

"Just hurry and tell me," I said.

He hesitated.

"I… I'm…," he paused.

I turned away and walked back to the bench. Then it all happened so fast. a web came out of Peter's wrist and it connected to my waist. He twirled me close to him and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You're… Spider-man," I said.

He nodded and kissed me. On the lips. Me arms were pressed against his chest. He held my head. He pulled back for a second, but kissed me again. Tears poured out of my eyes. He pulled away, but still had me close to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Peter, why do you have to be so wonderful?" I cried.

He held me close.

"What do you mean?" he whispered.

"Peter, we can't…," I hesitated.

"Mavis, I love you," Peter whispered in my ear.

He kissed me again, tangling his fingers in my hair. This time I almost returned the favor, but I couldn't. I didn't want to hurt him or me. I pulled away. I pushed against his chest with my hands and stepped backward.

"Peter," I sobbed. "We can't be together."

"What?" Peter said.

He looked at me in disbelief.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I really do love you, but we… I can't."

I ran. I ran and ran. Fortunately the pond was only a mile and a half from my house.

I had broken his heart and mine. I didn't ever want to go back to that place. I reached home and ran to my room. I felt so alone.


	9. Wounded Past

I woke up in the middle of the night, still in my dress. There was a dark figure sitting outside my window. I almost panicked, but once I recognized the profile I became nervous. It was Peter.

"Mavis?" he whispered into the dark.

I gulped.

"Please, come out," he pleaded.

I pushed open the window and climbed out. I made sure to sit far from him.

"Why?" was all he asked at first.

"Peter, I can't," I said.

Tears were leaking out of my eyes.

"I just told you my secret," he said. "Why can you not be with me."

"I really do love you, but…," I hesitated.

"But?" he urged. "If you love me why do you not want to be with me?"

"I… I'm scared," I said pulling my knees close to my chest.

"Of what?" he inquired, his voice gentle.

"Of being hurt," I mumbled.

Hot tears were now streaming down my face. He inched closer to me.

"I would never hurt you," he promised.

"I can't… we can't," I said.

He tried to put his arm around me, but I scooted away.

"Will at least tell me why you are scared?" Peter asked soothingly.

I nodded and took in a few deep breaths.

"When I was in seventh grade I had so many friends," I said. "I got good grades and was very popular. I was called the Angel. I was going out with a boy named Tyler Brown. He was a year older than me. We got along great. We were both popular, but Tyler didn't get good grades and he wasn't close to an angel."

Peter nodded, but didn't interrupt.

"I found out that he did drugs when I went to a party with him," I continued. "He tried to make me do the same, but I refused. He wasn't to happy about this, but he brushed it aside. For a while everything was fine until Tyler brought me to another party. His friends almost forced me to drink. Still I refused and I told Tyler I didn't like his choices and I didn't want to be with him anymore."

I paused as tears came out again.

"He was really mad and threatened to beat me," I said. "I was forced to stay with him, but now our relationship was not good. He forced me to come to parties with him and do whatever he wanted to do. At one party at his house it got a little to scary and seriously bad so I left. When Tyler found out I wasn't there he texted me. I told him my mom needed me home. He didn't believe me."

"The next day on the morning newspaper was kids at the Brown's house had been caught with drugs," I said. "They weren't arrested, but were questioned and searched, thoroughly. My mom found out and didn't want me around Tyler anymore. I tried avoiding him. He didn't like that at all. I told him my mom said we couldn't be around each other anymore. He didn't seem to care. He kept cornering me and demanding I come to a party. Every time I refused he looked ready to beat me."

I shivered in the cold. Peter unzipped his jacket and put it over my shoulders. I glanced at him.

"One night I was walking to the store to get something for my mom. We were getting ready to move," I continued. "I saw Tyler on the street with is friends. He spotted me and his friends cornered me in an alley way. I realized that all the people around him were my friends. Tyler had convinced them that I was the one who called the police and turned them in. They were all angry. I was scared."

I took in a few breaths and tears continued falling down my face.

"They beat me," I sobbed. "I have never felt something so awful. They cut me with metal and spit on me. They kept telling me I was nobody and nobody needed or wanted me. I was beat so bad I couldn't even walk, talk or move. Breathing alone took a huge amount of effort. I was cut, bruised and bleeding badly after they were done. They convinced me I was ugly and pathetic. I felt worthless. I believed them."

Saying these awful memories out loud made me shake with fear. I sobbed into my hands.

"When they left I laid there for a long time," I said. "I couldn't move or call for help. No one saw me. Late at night a boy, my age came, down the alley way. He was grumbling unhappily. He had a trash bag in his hand and he flung it in the dumpster. I not sure if I made a sound, but he glanced over at me. He helped me and carried me to his apartment. I could only tell them my name. The boy was in my grade I had seen him before. His name was Jackson Arcly. Obviously he didn't recognize me with all the cuts and bruises. They called the police and hospital. The police identified me as the missing girl a woman had told them about. I was rushed to the hospital and had several stitches.

"Jackson visited me in the hospital and asked if we could be friends," I said. "I told him no. I was moving soon and I didn't want friends anymore. He seemed disappointed."

"After I recovered a little more my family and I moved away," I finished. "Not even my parents know about it."

By this time I was a mess of tears. I sobbed into my hands. I couldn't look anyone in the eye who I had just told my darkest secret too.

Peter wrapped me in his arms around me and held me close. I didn't push away. I wanted comfort and I didn't care who from. After a while I realized who I was pressed up against and pulled back. This was the guy I had told we couldn't be together and I still meant it.

"I'm sorry," I said.

I shrugged off his jacket and climbed back through my window. I climbed into bed and cried. I was scared, lonely and I had just rejected the boy I love. I sobbed for a long time. Finally I cried myself to sleep.

I never saw the figure outside my window leave.


	10. Milo

When I woke up the next morning the sun was streaming through the window. I glanced at the clock and saw it was 9:00. I was glad it was Saturday. I didn't want to see or talk to anyone. I felt awful inside. Throughout the day I cried, read and slept. At 2:00 Milo knocked on my door.

"Mavis?" he said. "Are you in there."

"Leave me alone," I said.

"Mom is not here and she wants you to mop the kitchen," Milo said.

"Milo, I think I have bigger problems than a dirty kitchen floor," I snapped.

The door creaked open and Milo came and sat on the end of my bed. He was still in his PJ's which definitely meant my mom wasn't home.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No," I sighed.

"Are you mad at me?" Milo asked.

I laughed.

"No Milo," I said. "I just am not in the mood for chores."

"I'm never in the mood for chores," he replied.

I laughed again and pulled off my covers.

"I had a rough night," I admitted.

"Did you and Peter get in a fight?" he asked.

"Milo that is none of you business," I snapped.

He looked down shamefully.

"I'm sorry Milo," I said.

I scooted to the end of the bed and scooped him into my arms.

"Give me a minute to dress and get washed up and I'll take you to the arcade," I said. "How's that sound."

I decided I just needed to forget last night and forget Peter and I were ever friends. I knew I couldn't ignore it when I got to school on Monday, but I needed some happiness and Milo was always my happiness boost.

"Really?" Milo asked enthusiastically. "Great."

He blotted out of his room to get dressed.

I changed into a bright blue sun dress with a pink rose at the bottom and pink straps. I slipped on my pink flip-flops and brushed my teeth and hair. As usual, I put my hair in a high ponytail.

Milo was down stairs packing the Go-Places bag that we always had when we went to the arcade, store or anywhere in town. It was just a small purse. It had first aid, emergency phone even though everyone in the family, but Milo had a phone. It also had $500 worth of emergency money. We also grabbed the plastic container full of quarters on the fridge that was especially for the arcade.

A spent the whole afternoon with Milo. We had a great time. I never thought about Peter or my awful memories. I just needed Milo, my little brother and my happiness. He was one of the only people in the world, other than my dad, that made me _feel_ beautiful and always happy.

I loved spending time with Milo. We had so much fun. after the arcade I took him to a cheap fast food restaurant and then we spent time at home playing games and watching a movie.

Our mom came home late and found Milo's head resting on my shoulder as I read a book.

"Looks like you two had a busy day," she said.

"Yeah, it was great," I smiled. "We went to the arcade."

"I am glad you spend time with your brother," my mom said.

"Me, too."

"Mavis, were you okay last night?" she asked. "I heard you come upstairs… crying."

That one sentence pushed the sad and scary memories of last night and seventh grade into my head.

"Yeah… I… I was fine," I lied.

"Did Peter…," my mom began.

"No mom, it wasn't Peter," I said quickly.

She shrugged and ran her fingers gently through Milo's hair.

I looked down at Milo and smiled. He always made me smile. I loved him. He was the best little brother anyone could have. He was all I needed… for now.


	11. Past to Present

I dreaded the moment I had to go back to school, but the more I dread the faster the time came.

On Monday I watched the news and saw that Spider-man was down town fighting off a gang of car burglars.

I walked as slowly to school as possible and ended up missing half of history. Once history was over I tried to stall. I asked the history teacher if I could help with anything and stopped at every classroom on the way to science doing the same thing. when I walked into the science, to my relief Peter wasn't there, but something seemed out of place.

I sat down and looked around. Then I spotted him. A boy with dark brown hair and eyes. He was sitting alone. He was rather tall and muscular. He looked vaguely familiar.

"Mavis," Mr. Row startled me. "Sorry. Since Peter is not here today I will be pairing you with the new kid. Please make him feel welcome. Do you know where Peter is?"

I thought back to this mornings news. I knew exactly where Peter was.

"No," I lied.

Mr. Row studied my face.

"Very well," he walked over to the new boy and talked to him.

Once Mr. Row had finished talking to him he grabbed his books and sat down by me.

I turned away from the boy.

"Hello," he said.

I grunted.

He tapped me on the shoulder.

I spun around and looked at the boy. I took in his features. Dark hair, lopsided smile and bunches of freckles.

"I'm…," he stopped. "Do I know you?"

My eyes grew wide. I could not believe this. I looked into his eyes and all my horrible memories came back. The face of Jesse and Tyler flashed through my mind. I gasped for breath.

"Umm… are you okay?" he asked.

I grabbed the edge of the table and breathed in deeply. This boy was so familiar. I knew him.

"Jackson," I whispered.

Everything went black.


	12. Beautiful

I woke up. I was in the hallway, but I wasn't walking. I looked around. At the end of the hallway was a boy. There was something familiar about they way he moved. That's when I realized I was in someones arms. I looked up. It was the boy.

"Hello...," the boy said. "Mavis."

"Jackson?" I said.

He smiled.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"The nurse," he answered.

"The nurse? I'm fine," I insisted.

"You collapsed," Jackson pointed out.

"I'm fine. Put me down right now," I barked.

He raised his eyebrows, but did as I said. Once I was set on the ground my head spun and my legs felt like jelly.

Again I blacked out.

I awoke in someone elses arms. I felt more comfortable and protected in these arms. I looked up and saw I was in Peter's arms.

I gasped.

He had a tear on his right cheek.

"Peter?" I said.

He gave me a small smile.

"No," I cried.

He didn't put me down. He didn't talk either. I turned my head away. As I watched the hallway I saw we were no where near the nurses.

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"I made that boy give you to me," Peter replied.

His voice cut into me. It sounded hurt.

I looked behind us and saw someone walking down the hallway. I soon ignored whoever it was.

Peter walked for a while and finally Peter exited the school.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

Peter set me down and my legs felt strong again. He grabbed my wrist and led me around the side of the building. He sat me down on the ground and sat next to me. I turned my head away from him. Tears escaped his eyes.

"Mavis, why can't we be together?" he asked.

"I told you," I answered.

"I understand that you are scared," he said. "but I never want to hurt you. I can't change what they did to you, but I would never do that to you. I love you."

I let out a sob.

"Peter, I'm so scared though," I said.

"You know I love you and you know I will never hurt you," he said. "Please, give me a chance."

I turned my head toward him. I looked into his eyes and held his gaze. I trusted him, but nothing could wipe away my fears.

"Please," he pleaded.

"I… I… I love you, too," I said.

I cried into his shoulder. He wrapped me in his arms.

"It's okay," he cooed. "I'm here."

I cuddled into his side and cried.

"Don't leave me," I cried.

"Never."

I loved Peter so much and even my fears couldn't change that.

"I love you," I whispered into Peter's ear.

He helped me up.

He pulled me close to him and our lips met. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. He tangled his fingers in my long brown hair. He pulled out the ponytail. We pulled apart to breath, but Peter only let that happen for a second. He pulled me in again and our lips met again. He pulled back a little and embraced me. He buried his face in my hair and inhaled softly. He tangled his fingers with mine, but still held my waist with one hand.

"I love you," he whispered.

As we pulled away he smiled.

"You're a good kisser," he commented.

I rolled my eyes.

"And you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen or met," he said. "I never want to lose you."

I believed him. For the first time in my life I felt completely beautiful.


	13. Spy

As Peter and I walked back to the front of the school, hand in hand, I saw a boy slip into the school. The bell rang and we hurried inside. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and headed to his next class. As I turned around I saw Jackson slip away through the crowd. He had been spying on us. I was mad. Jackson was headed toward the office. Once I got there he was gone. I looked around, but brushed it aside. I was a following him. Probably because I wanted to slap him for spying.

I decided to do it later. I was almost late for math. As I headed there I was stopped... by Jackson.


	14. Dracula

Jackson gave me a sly smile.

"Who was he?" Jachson asked.

"Peter," I answered trying to walk past him, but he grabbed my hand..

"Mavis, I want to be your friend," Jackson said.

"I don't know," I said.

"Why not?"

"It's just…," I stopped.

"Is it because of Peter?" Jackson wondered.

"Not really," I said. "I just…"

"Mavis, I think we are meant for eachother," Jackson said.

It took everything to keep from laughing. The was a really cheesy line.

"I already have someone," I replied.

"Him," Jackson growled. "Well, soon you'll see that he doesn't need you."

"You are wrong," I snapped. "He loves me."

"How do you know that isn't an act," Jackson inquired.

I turned around.

"Don't try to talk me out of Peter and mine relationship," I hissed at him. "He means more to me than you ever will."

"You'll see someday," Jackson answered. "He will leave you and you will realize I'm right. You will want me."

"I will?" I scoffed. "And what makes you so sure?"

"Oh, I just know."

"You just know?"

He nodded.

"And once you want me," he continued. "I will be here for you."

I tried to pull my hand out of his, but he held firm.

"Let go," I commanded.

"Just know, I'll be waiting," Jackson finished. "When he has decided to drop you and break your heart ."

My lip was quivering now. I yanked my hand away and ran down the hall. For the rest of the day I didn't focus on my classes that day. I just refused to even think of what Jackson said to me.

"Tomorrow is our field trip to the museum," my math teacher, Mr. Becker, informed me.

I totally forgot.

"Thanks," I replied.

When I found Peter at the end of the day he was looking at a flyer.

"What's that?" I asked, taking his hand.

"Trip tomorrow," he said.

"Yep, you excited," I asked.

He kissed my cheek.

"With you, I'm always excited."

My cheeks turned bright red.

I informed my mom about the field trip when I got home. I felt wonderful today. I did my chores and helped my mom with a smile on my face.

"You seem in a better mood than yesterday," my mom commented as I helped her and Milo clean off the table.

"Oh, I am," I said.

I gave her a smile, fed Maximus and headed up stairs. I could hardly concentrate of my home work.

The next morning I jumped up with excitement. I slipped into a yellow sundress and put on my brown sandals. I ate breakfast and practically ran out the door. At school I found Peter.

"I am so excited," I said.

He smiled.

During my first hour I was informed they had assigned us partners. After first period we gathered in the school parking lot where two busses were parked. I almost groaned when I found out my partner was Jackson.

"Mavis who's your partner?" Peter asked when we boarded the bus.

"The new kid," I groaned.

"Pete come on," Harry Osborn called from the back of the bus.

Peter ran back to Harry and whispered a few words to him. Harry nodded. Peter came and sat next to me.

"Harry said he would be with the new kid and I could be with you," Peter smiled.

I smiled and grasped his hand. The bus ride was great.

At the museum we were told rules.

"Okay you guys have two hours and make sure to stay with your partner," Mr. Becker said.

"We aren't third graders," Peter joked.

Once we were released Peter and I decided to got up to the top level and make our way down. we entered the empty elevator and presses the number five. Once the door closed Peter grabbed my waist. He pecked my lips then nuzzled my neck and kissed it.

"Peter, suppose someone…," I began, but stopped as the elevator dinged and the door opened.

Peter seemed oblivious as he continued to kiss my neck so I had to push him away. A little girl no older than 5 stood there. The door closed and she looked at us.

"Are you a vampire?" she asked, she turned to me. "Are you a vampire now… can I see the bite marks."

She looked at me expectantly.

"No, honey, he's not a vampire and I am not either," I said.

She looked at me for a moment.

"Are you aloud to bite in public?" she asked Peter. "Mr. this is a public evalator."

Evalator? I think she meant elevator.

"We aren't vampires," Peter said.

"Are you sure?" she said. "Oh, does that mean you're Dracala?"

Dracala? Oh, Dracula. She turned toward me.

"Are you Dracala's life?" she asked. "I mean wife?"

"She is my life," Peter said.

I blushed a deep shade of crimson and elbowed Peter softly.

"Mr. I was trying to talk to the lady," the little girl said to Peter.

She looked at me for a moment, but turned to Peter again.

"I thought vampires only came out at bedtime," she continued. "Do you come out at my bedtime which is at 7:00 or my sisters bedtime which is at 9:00 or me brothers…"

"Have you memorized your family's bedtimes?" I asked her to get her to stop talking about vampires.

She looked at me with a confused expression.

"What bedtimes?" she asked.

"The ones you were just talking about," Peter replied.

She looked from me to Peter with confusion.

"My mom said I'm not aloud to talk to strangers," the girl informed us.

She turned around and faced the door, but soon spun back around.

"Have you seen Twilight? I have. It isn't a very good movie for a five year old," she piped up.

The elevator door went bing,

"Ohhh, I tink I see a sparkle," she gasped.

The door opened and she turned.

"Definitely vampires," she said and skipped away.

The door closed. We had two more levels to go.

"So… do you want to finish what we started?" Peter asked.

"We are in a public evalator," I smirked.

He chuckled.

I turned away and crossed my arms. After a few seconds I felt his arms snake their way around my waist from the back. He pulled me close and buried his face in my hair, inhaling slowly.

"Peter…," I said.

He answered with kiss on my neck.

"What if a teacher walks in or a student?" I asked.

He shrugged and kissed my neck again. I rolled my eyes. The elevator dinged informing us we were on the top floor. The door open and we heard a familiar voice. Peter jumped back from me.

"Peter," Harry said awkwardly. "Umm, what up."

I look over at Jackson, Harry's partner. He looked like he was ready to kill Peter. They had seen in. I blushed again.

Peter smiled awkwardly.

"Well, this is our stop," I said pulling Peter out the door.

The door closed and I turned on Peter.

"Don't ever do that again," I said. "If Jackson ever sees you that close to me again he'll beat you."

"Why?" Peter asked. "What's he got against me?"

I sighed. I told him about the conversation I had with Jackson in the hall and Peter was not happy.

"Where did he get the guts to mess with my girl," Peter raged as we "observed" a fish tank.

I took his hand to calm him down. He made our way through the museum. Floor after floor. When we got to the bottom floor it was almost time to leave. We had about twenty minutes. We found out that there was an exhibit we had missed on the top floor so we got back into the empty elevator.

Once the door closed Peter stepped close to me and brushed a piece of hair out of my face.

"Stop right there Dracula," I said holding up my hand. "Do want the same thing to happen that happened last time?"

Peter shrugged and pushed my arm down. He pulled me close. He kissed my lips.

"Just because we are together doesn't mean you have to hold and touch me all the time," I said.

He looked into my eyes.

"I promised you I would never leave you," he whispered. "And I promised myself I would never let you go."

"Peter, why?" I asked. "Why do you always want to touch me and… lets face it, make out."

He smiled.

"I have been fighting a lot of crime as Spider-man," he said. "I may not get the chance to see you a lot this week."

"You can't be fighting that much," I said.

"I have," he said. "There has been an unusual amount of crime lately."

I sighed.

"Whatever," I answered

He kissed me. I let him smell my hair and kiss my neck a little more, but just before we came to the top level I put him on edge.

"What if my dad walked in?" I asked.

Peter jumped back about two feet. I laughed as the door opened. I walked out followed by an upset Peter.

We checked out the exhibit and then went back down. We made it back just in time. Once we got back to school we were given a free day. Many kids went to the park. Peter had something in mind. I could tell when he pulled me out of the school to the back alley.

"Peter, not more kissing," I said.

He gave me a mischievous smile.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" he asked.

"Well, only when I know people could be watching."

Peter looked around.

"No one is," he said.

"Okay it does make me a little uncomfortable

He stepped forward and brushed a piece of air out of my face.

"Peter," I tried to object.

I was too late. Peter already had his mind set on spending this moment with me in this alley. He wrapped both arms around my waist and smiled. That made me wonder what was going through his mind.


	15. Peter's Love

_I slipped my arms around her waist and smiled. She was so beautiful. Before she could object again I pulled her close. I took in the sweet, soothing scent of her skin and hair. I kissed her neck._

"_Peter," she whispered. "Are you done?"_

_I shook my head into her neck kissing it one more time. I kissed my way up her jawline and my lips found hers. They were so soft. I pulled her in as close as possible which encouraged her. First she wrapped her arms around my neck as she kissed me back, but then she started running her fingers through my hair. I loved that. Her hands were so gentle._

_I tangled my fingers in her long hair and slowly backed her up against the alley wall. She pulled her head back a little for a breath, but I soon brought her lips to mine again. I pulled my fingers from her hair and ran my hands up and down her slender waist. She was perfect._

_I gently squeezed her waist to encourage her a little. She didn't need and more encouraging. She showed me a side I didn't even know she had. She pulled back for a split second to wrap her legs around my waist. She hoisted herself up and the only thing elevating her was the wall. I slid my hands up her waist again. She was so amazing. Her beauty, heart, brain, eyes, lips and everything else._

_I kissed her lips forcefully, but gently. She ran her fingers through my hair as I tangled my in her own hair. Again I slowly kissed her jawline and made my way back to her soft neck. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I kissed her neck._

"_I love you," she whispered._

"_I love you, too," I said._

_I kissed her neck and again took in the sweet scent of her hair. I lifted my head. I leaned forward a little to kiss her lips again, but she gasped. She stared at me for a moment then unwrapped her legs from my waist and jumped down. I still had my hands on her waist._

"_What?" I asked her._

_She pushed my arms down._

"_I…," she hesitated._

"_Mavis, I didn't know you had that in you," I commented._

_She looked away from me. I felt so confused. That had been one of the most cherished moments of my life. I could still feel the soft ghost of her lips on mine. I could still smell the soothing scent of her hair and skin. It felt as if her gentle hands were still running through my hair._

_She started breathing in deeply. She was so beautiful and I just had to have her close to me. I stepped forward and once again wrapped my arms around her waist and gave her a small kiss on the corner of her mouth. She smiled a little, but continued breathing deeply. I guess she didn't know she had that in her either._

_I took in her slender figure, loving eyes, gentle movements, soft hand and knew she was the most beautiful girl ever. No one could compare. She was my world. She was my life._


	16. Crime

I pushed Peter away. I could not believe what I just did. I mean, it was great in the moment, but now my stomach was doing flips. I never knew I had that in me. What was I thinking. I glanced at Peter to see the confused look on his face. He tried to step forward again, but I shied away. I didn't want to get mixed up into anything.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked me.

I didn't answer. My mind was racing and my legs felt like jelly. I slumped down onto the ground and pulled my knees up to my chest. He sat next to me, but didn't speak. I focused on the ground for a moment.

"Did I push you to far?" Peter asked.

I wanted to shake my head, but I couldn't do it. I didn't know what to say or do.

Peter sighed.

"Sorry."

I shook my head slightly.

He pulled a small velvet case out of his pocket. He looked at it for a moment then handed it to me. I took it with shaking hands and opened it slowly. Inside was a beautiful necklace. It was a heart shaped locket of "gold" and an assortment of rubies and sapphires that made the shape of a spider. I smiled. Peter took the necklace out of the box and put it around my neck. I held his hand and knew he hadn't pushed me to far, but that was as far as I wanted to go.

The bell rang and I got. Peter did too. He kissed my cheek and left.

Over the next few days I didn't see Peter a lot. He was constantly missing school. He had been right, There was an unusual amount of crimes. There was a theft in Oscorp tower. Vials of important potions and serums were taken. No one had seen who did it. Peter never even knew about until I told him at school.

During classes I constantly fingered the necklace around my neck and worried about Peter. Days when Peter wasn't at school Jackson would try to talk to me and flirt. Annoying little creature. One days Peter was here Jackson would flirt from a distance by winking and raising his eyebrows at me.

As days past my thoughts of being beautiful faded away and I felt like the ugly Mavis I used to know. Nobody was there to tell me I was beautiful.

One afternoon when I was walking home I heard whispering voices around a corner. I stopped to listen.

"Yes I have seen him stop there," a squeaky voice said.

"Are you sure," a sharp voice replied. "We can't just go kidnapping unimportant people. He may try to save a normal person, but he would risk his life for a loved one."

"I'm sure that's the house and I'm pretty sure it's the girl," the squeaky voice said.

"Good," the other voice answered. "We will get her tomorrow. If we tell him we will kill her if he tried to jeopardize out plan he may lay off. But I want him today. Ambush him, knock him out I don't care, but make sure he comes to me in one piece."

I peeked around the corner to see a small pudgy man and a tall figure dressed in black. I think I just heard the plans of a kidnapping.

I decided to take the long way home. When I got home I texted Peter, but he never replied. I gave up trying to text him and went to my room a flopped onto my bed. I drifted off a little and woke up to a figure sitting next to me. It was Peter. He was in his Spider-man suit with his mask and gloves off.

"Peter, what on Earth are you doing here?" I asked getting up off my bed.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he said. "Got a bad feeling for a moment."

"Suppose, Milo came in," I whispered.

He smiled.

"Than he would think his sister had the coolest boyfriend ever," Peter joked.

"You know it isn't polite to watch people sleep," I replied.

He chuckled. He sat criss-cross on my bed. He pulled me close to him and settled me in his lap. I laid my head against his chest. As usual he inhaled the scent of my hair and kissed my neck once. I felt very content. I sat in his lap for a long while as he gently ran his fingers through my hair. I glanced outside and realized the sun was going down.

"Peter, you better go home," I said.

I tried to climb out of his lap, but he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me there.

"Peter, it's 7:00," I protested.

He tilted my head up and kissed my lips softly. I closed my eyes in content for a moment and then realized where he was going with this.

"No, Peter," I said.

He sighed and let me go. I looked at his disappointed face. I decided to let his happiness last a little longer. I nestled myself back into his lap. A grin spread across his face.

HIs lips found mine again. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away only slightly.

"You are so beautiful," he said.

Only he and Milo made me feel beautiful.

He leaned forward again and kissed me again. He was all mine and I felt spoiled. He leaned me back a little and kissed my neck.

"Oh, Peter," I said. "You really should get…,"

I didn't get any farther because his lips pressed against mine. I started drifting off into paradise. His hands slipped up to my shoulders. My dress sleeves sagged down and he ran his hands slowly over my bare shoulders. As I began running my fingers through his hair my practical side kicked in. I pushed back from him and gave him a stern look.

"It looks like I just kissed Spider-man," I said looking at his suit.

"But you did just kiss Spider-man," he said.

"Peter, you're Spider-man and I love that, but I fell in love with Peter Parker," I said.

"I'm Peter," he said and kissed me me more time.

I looked away to see the clock and saw something at the window out of the corner of my eye, but when I looked at the window nothing was there.

"Peter, it's 8:30 and you shouldn't even be in my room" I said.

He embraced me once then left through the window. I stared out the window secretly hoping he'd come back. after a while I changed into my PJ's. Just before I fell asleep I had an awful feeling inside and felt all of a sudden worried about Peter. In the morning I had worse things to worry about. Like crime.


	17. Trapped

Peter missed science the next day and I had to be pair with Jackson. He was so annoying. The day wore on in its usual boring way. On the way home I was thinking about the kidnapping plan I had heard when I saw him. The guy in black. He approached me slowly.

"Hello," he said in his sly voice.

I looked up at him for a moment. He had a tattoo of a snake on his neck, and then in his eyes flashed surprise and a yearning for something. He grabbed my shoulder and I passed out.

I woke up to yelling. I was lying on a hard stone floor, but I didn't have the energy to open my eyes. So I listened.

"Go finish it now!" the voice I recognized as the man in black.

"Yes, sir," the squeaky voice replied.

"I want you to finish it and contact him," the man yelled.

"Mr. Snake what if…," the squeaky voice began.

"No 'what ifs'. Go!" the man's voice yelled. I assumed he was Mr. Snake.

I heard feet running away and a door opened. It closed and the sound of footsteps filled the room. Someone knelt down next to me.

I tried to force my eyes open, but they felt so heavy.

I had no idea where I was, and I was scared. Had I just been kidnapped? It just kept getting worse.

I sensed the man in black next to me. He lifted my head gently onto his lap. I tried to reach up and push away, but my arms and legs felt like lead. I felt trapped.

The man leaned close to my face. He ran his long, cold finger down my cheek. He sighed contently and slowly ran his hands down my chest to my waist. I wanted to punch him. He was crossing lines. When I thought things couldn't get much creepier he began moving his hands around my waist. He leaned closer and his lips brushed my neck. His lips were thin and cold.

I was dying to open my eyes, get up and run, but I couldn't.

He continually ran his hands over my waist and kissed my neck. It wasn't like Peter's warm kisses and strong, comforting embraces. It was cold and felt so weird like I was being contaminated.

After a while of this torture, which I could do nothing about, there was a knock on the door. The man groaned in angry.

"What?" he barked.

"He is here," came the squeaky voice.

The man got up.

"Did you lock him in the cell?" he asked.

"Yes," the other voice replied.

I finally found the energy to open my eyes a little bit. The man in black was standing there talking to the small pudgy man at the door. The room I was in was small and was all concrete. The man closed the door as he walked out of the room.

My strength started returning. I got up and crawled to the door. I pushed and pulled and twisted the handle, but nothing happened. I was locked in. Completely trapped.


	18. Irresistible

_I had been tricked. I received a call that Mavis was gone and given an address where I might find help. I was in my Spider-man suit. When I arrived I was trapped in a cell by a small pudgy man. I could have a beat him, but I wasn't expecting an attack. He took my mask, too._

_ I was now in a cell. My hands were tied behind my back and I was tied to a chair. Outside the cell was a concrete room. It had computers, tables, charts, bulletins boards and vials everywhere. There was a table in the middle of the room with a bunch of vials and flasks on it. All of them were empty except one. This one was a small two inch tall vial with a blue liquid in it. Lying on the end of the table was, what looked like, a metal belt and my mask and web shooters. The metal belt had dials and lights on it. On the side of it was latches that look like they were suppose to latch onto a vial._

_ The little pudgy man left, but soon returned with a man dressed in all black and had a snake tattoo in his neck. Instantly, I hated this man._

_ "Hello," the man said, in a sharp, sly voice. "I am Brutus Snake. I have something to tell you. I have a plan and I do not want you to jeopardize it. If you try to stop me I will kill the person you hold most dear."_

_ I saw doubt flash through his eyes._

_ "Go get her," Brutus commanded._

_ The little man scurried up some stairs and came back with Mavis, her hands tied behind her as well. I tried to jump out of the chair to get to her, but it was bolted to the ground._

_ "Mavis, are you okay?" I asked._

_ She just looked at me in terror for a moment then looked at Brutus warily._

_ "Mavis, I am Brutus Snake," Brutus said._

_ Mavis took a step backward, but the little man pushed her toward him. She stumbled across the room and fell into Brutus' arms. She tried to escaped, but he held her waist._

_ He reached for the metal belt on the table and pulled Mavis closer to him. Her back was pressed against his chest._

_ "Stop," I begged._

_ Brutus ignored me. I had no idea what kind of villain this guy was. He attached the belt to Mavis' waist. He bent down a little and smelled Mavis' hair contently. What was he doing? Mavis tried to pull away from him, but he locked one of his arms firmly around her waist._

Brutus turned toward Peter and smiled. I tried again to pull away. What was with him? It was like he had an automatic obsession over me.

"This belt," he said indicating the cold, metal belt around my waist. "Is damaged activated. If you try to take it off, damage it or even scratch it, it will suck life force out of her."

Peter gasped.

Brutus grabbed a small vial of blue liquid off the middle table. He opened two latches on the belt and put the vial in it and closed the latches. The metal belt was tight and uncomfortable.

I looked at Peter helplessly. He eyes showed the same helplessness.

Brutus handed the little man a controller with one button on it.

"We are going to Oscorp tower," Brutus informed us. "We are going to the top and taking all of you with us. If either of you try to escape I will have my henchman, Tom, here suck the life force out of her with one press of the button. Clear."

I nodded. Peter glared at Brutus.

Before we left Brutus grabbed Peter's web shooters and mask off the table and stuffed them in his pocket.

We went to Oscorp tower in a car. The pudgy man drove, with the button on the dash. Peter was sat up front and I was forced to sit in back with Brutus. He was touchy. He would slowly run his fingers up and down my arm.

Peter glared at him through the rear view mirror.

"Please, don't," I whispered as Brutus leaned in to kiss my neck.

"Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?" Brutus asked.

I nodded.

"But you are so irresistible," Brutus said.

"Why?"

"Once I was in love," Brutus said. "She was a beautiful girl who looked exactly like you. She was my love. She belonged to me, but she left me. She was stunning. Like you. Her name was Lila Spencer."

I gasped. That was my mom's name before she married my father.

"Do you know her?" he teased.

I nodded.

"Yes, I assumed you did," Brutus said. "Since she left me and married an oaf I have decided to have you as mine."

He leaned to kiss my neck again, but I turned my head away.

"I'm only seventeen and you're…?" I paused.

"Twenty nine," he said.

He was three years younger than my mother.

"That's a twelve year difference," I said.

"Does age matter when you're in love?" he asked.

"What?!" I said loudly. "I'm not in love with you."

Peter spun around. I had spoken a little too loudly. Peter turned back around angrily because the little man had picked up the small controller that could control my fate. I looked at it in terror. Brutus signaled for him to put it down. Now, Peter was watching closely through the rear view mirror.

"It doesn't matter if you don't love me yet," Brutus whispered in my ear so Peter couldn't hear. "You'll be mine… soon enough."


	19. Fight

Once we arrived at Oscorp tower Brutus used Peter's web shooters to get us to the top. Now on the top I didn't want to look down.

"Tie him up," Brutus ordered Tom.

Peter was tied to an antenna pole. Although I was not tied up I think Peter was lucky. I had to stay with Brutus. He held my wrist. It isn't like I was going to try to escape anyway.

"This serum," Brutus said pointing to the serum latched to the belt around my waist. "Will take control over anyone who breathes it in. Here on Oscorp tower I can send it all over the city. Once the citizens are mine I can do whatever I want with them. They will be my army. I will spread the serum into every town in the US. Once they are all mine they will be indestructible. I will reign upon the world and eventually everyone will bow to me."

I mulled over his words in my head. He was going to take over the world. I couldn't let him do this, but what could I do to stop him. Peter was the hero, not me. I was powerless. I would watch the world fall apart and the whole time feeling like there was something I could do to stop it.

"And you, Mavis my darling," Brutus said tilting my chin up to look at him. "Will be by my side. Watching the world become mine. I can give you anything."

Peter pulled at the cuffs and rope tying him to the pole. Anger burned in his eyes. I stared into Peter's eyes and my eyes became watery. I was going to lose him. He was everything to me. I was going to lose my mom, Milo and eventually my dad.

Hot tears started pouring down my face. I was going to lose everything. There was nothing I could do to stop Brutus. In the process of losing my family and friend I was going to be stuck with Brutus for life.

"Please, don't do anything to her," Peter begged. "Don't hurt her."

"I'm not going to hurt her, you fool," Brutus snapped. "I'm going to make her mine. She will never leave my side."

I took a few deep breaths and tried to think of anything I could do to stop Brutus. I couldn't let this happen without a fight.

I glanced over at Tom, who was holding the button the could seal my fate, but would Brutus let him push it? I had no idea. Then something happened. A flash of hope and Peter's cuffs clanged on the metal roof of Oscorp tower. Peter flung toward Tom, trying to grab the button, but it skidded to Brutus' feet. Peter lunged for it, but was too late. Brutus picked it up.

"Stop!" Brutus shouted. "Don't move or I will push it. I will."

He had his finger hovering over the button. Peter looked from the button to me. I just didn't know what to look at. Finally I settled on Peter's loving eyes. They were full of fear. I thanked pudgy Tom for taking off his mask so I could see his face. Peter stared into my eyes for a while then got up.

"Step back," Brutus ordered him.

Peter did as he was told.

"Tom, rebind him," Brutus hissed.

Tom did so.

Brutus handed the button back to Tom and whispered something in his ear. Then Brutus locked his arm around my waist. He slowly approached Peter. He raised his arm and struck Peter face.

"Stop!" I shouted. "Why are you doing this? What did we do to you? What did the world do to you?"

Brutus head turned to me.

"The world may seem peaceful, but it is a lie," Brutus said. "Everyone hates each other. I saw that when my parents left me with nothing. Then you mother left me when she belonged to me. Everything is a lie. I have decided to make to so that I can change that. I will be able to control the world."

I shook my head. I knew one way out of this. I had an idea. I could stop this. It was mad. I glanced at Peter then up at Brutus. The edge of the tower was only four feet away. I could make it. I had to get Brutus to let go of me first.

Brutus took a small pistol looking thing out of his pocket.

"You are going to do the honors," Brutus said to me.

Connected to the pistol were, what looked like, cuffs. He attached the cuffs to my wrists so the gun was connected to me. He tightened cuffs as much as possible so they dug into my skin. The cuffs had to locks on them. One was a number dial and the other was for a key. He spun the dial a few times and twisted the key. Once he took the key out he put into his pocket.

"Don't make me do this," I begged him.

I wanted to find an alternative plan, but the serum would soon be completely connected to me. I had to do it.

"Mavis, when this is over you'll see I was right," Brutus said. "You'll see it as a plan for the greater good."

Brutus unlatched the serum from my belt, but kept the belt on. He poured the serum into the pistol connected to my wrists. He still held my waist firmly.

Peter watched with narrow eyes.

I had to get Brutus to let go of me for me to stop him. Then it popped into my head. I had to lie to Brutus. It wouldn't matter anyway. I wasn't going to live to remember it very long.

I gave Brutus a charming smile. He raised his eyebrows.

"Brutus," I said sweetly. "You're right. In the end this will be better. The world is a lie. Together we can change that. You are perfect for me."

Brutus smiled. He turned me toward him and kissed me. I almost threw up right in his mouth. His lips were thin and cold. When he pulled back Peter was staring at me with disbelief. Then that disbelief turned to hurt and anger. That anger and hurt was directed to me. That look tore me to pieces. If only he knew what I was doing.

My ploy had worked. Brutus released me. Unfortunately he didn't uncuff my hands. I had to stick to my original plan. I looked at Peter and gave him a sad look.

"I love you," I said to Peter.

The last thing I saw was Peter's confused expression. I back up three steps and felt the edge of the tower under my heel.

"Don't forget me," was my last plea to Peter.

I took one more step backward and fell.

Tears sprung out of my eyes as I fell down to the street below. Peter's face flashed in my vision. The serum was going to be destroyed the moment I hit the ground.

I closed my eyes and waited, but then I felt a shock and I felt limp. I had lost all feeling in my body.

I had fought my fight and now it was all over.


	20. Shattered

"_NO!"_

_I stared at the spot where Mavis had fallen. She had just sacrificed our love, and her life for the world. The moment she hit the ground the serum would be destroyed. I regretted ever doubting her for a second._

_Reflexes kicked in. I pulled hard on the cuffs and they broke apart, but was it too late. Brutus was still staring at the place where Mavis had fell. I glanced at Tom and then did a double take. His finger was press on the button. I gasped. She was losing life force. She might be dead before she hit the ground. No! I refused to believe that. I bowled Brutus over and dug into his pocket for my web shooters._

"_No you don't," Brutus shouted._

_He flung off him. I slammed into a frightened Tom. Good thing he was fat._

"_Your plan is over," I yelled. "She's gone, the serums gone and it's all your fault."_

_I got back up and saw one of my shooters had fallen out of Brutus' pocket. It was one foot away. I jumped to it and strapped it onto my wrist. Brutus didn't have time to register anything before I shot web at him and he was pinned to a pole. I flung web all around him. He was trapped. I pulled my mask out of my pocket and put it on. I rounded on Tom, but her was already cowering on the ground._

"_You will regret this," I said to him._

_Brutus gave me a sly smile._

"_She probably already gone," he said._

_I refused to believe that. I left Brutus and Tom there and scaled quickly down the face of the building. I saw Mavis. Her eyes were closed and tears streaked her face. I flung my web. It sped forward and connected to her waist. It caught her, inches from the ground. She didn't react. Tears started forming in my eyes. I scaled the rest of the building and unconnected the web. I knelt next to her. Passers stopped and stared._

"_Please, Mavis, come back to me," I begged her._

_Her body was limp and I couldn't find a pulse or a breath._

"_Mavis," I cried._

_My mask was wet now and people were calling police, so I picked Mavis up and walked down the street to a dark alley. There I took off my mask and stared into her beautiful face. I pulled the metal belt off her waist and threw it aside._

_Was she really gone? She made no movements._

_I felt shattered._

"_Please, no," I whispered._

_I sat there for hours hoping there was something still in her. Tears dripped off my chin onto her cheeks. I couldn't live without her. I kept convincing myself she was still there. Fighting inside a trap._

_Sirens wailed in the distant, but I wasn't about to go get help. My heart was broken. She was gone._

_I held her in my arms, her head leaning against my chest. Her face was so beautiful. _

"_I love you," I whispered to her. "Come back to me."_

_She was my world. She was my life. My hope was gone. My life was shattered._

"_Come back."_


	21. The End

A month after the Oscorp tower incident everything went back to normal, mostly. Peter wasn't fighting an absurd amount of crime, Brutus was in jail and, well, the school year was almost over. I felt great. Mostly because I wasn't dead, but my dad found a job closer to home, which meant he would be gone for one week at at a time. The only thing that wasn't normal was that my mom told me she was two months into a pregnancy. Not like it wasn't obvious when she told me. I was so excited. I was going to have a baby sister... or brother. Milo wasn't very excited when he heard, but that's boys for you.

Peter was very surprised when I told him.

Nothing could put me down.

"I love you," Peter would whisper to me.

I had never felt beautiful, but that had all changed when Peter showed me the beauty in everyone. I felt beautiful.

Everything was perfect and that's how I wanted it to stay.

**_The End_**

* * *

_**Author's Note: This is the end of To Love Me for Me, but don't fret for the sequeal is coming soon. So hold onto your seats. It will be here soon... Hopefully! Hope you enjoyed the first one.**  
_


End file.
